ANT Farm: The Raiders Of The Lost Blueberry Muffin
ANT Farm: The Raiders Of The Lost Blueberry Muffin is an upcoming film taking place during the events of the ANT Farm episodes, MutANT Farm, MutANT Farm 2 and MutANT Farm 3.0. It will be a rip-off of ANT Farm, albeit not a new series finale or revival, contrary to the popular belief. Premise Going out from the events in the ANT Farm episodes, MutANT Farm, MutANT Farm 2 and MutANT Farm 3.0 (Aka MutANT Farm 3), Blueberry Muffin is taking a hike in normal clothes and arrives at the ANT Farm institute and stalks the ANT Farm students while they have the MutANT Program being the first day to one of them. Thunderstruck both literally as really, Blueberry Muffin runs out in panic to advert Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom, Lemon Meringue, Raspberry Torte, Plum Pudding, Cherry Jam, Mabel Pines and Princess Sofia about that conspiration. However, they tell her that it was just a bad dream. Nevertheless, Cherry Jam proceeds to take a hike at the ANT Farm Institute and she sees the MutANT Program and she becomes thunderstruck both literally as really as well. Later, the other girls undergo to the same experience and decide to make a plan to destroy the MutANT Program. Cast And Characters Main Protagonists And Starring Characters * Strawberry Shortcake (Anna Cummer). * Orange Blossom (Janyse Jaud). * Lemon Meringue (Andrea Libman). * Blueberry Muffin (Britt McKillip). * Raspberry Torte (Ingrid Nilson). * Plum Pudding (Ashleigh Ball). * Cherry Jam (Shannon Chan Kent). * Mabel Pines (Kristen Schaal). * Princess Sofia (Ariel Winter). Sub-Plot Characters * China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks/Medusa * Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle/Mad Scientist * Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby/Vampire * Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed/Bride of Frankenstien (Disguise) * Carlon Jeffery as Cameron Parks/Headless Axel (Disguise) * Finesse Mitchell as Darryl Parks * Elise Neal as Roxanne Parks * Zach Steel as Gibson/Mummy * Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut/Zombie * Allie DeBerry as Paisley Houndstooth/Pumpkin Head (Disguise) * Christian Campos as Wacky the Wolf/Werewolf * Claire Engler as Violet * Matt Lowe as Hippo * Austin North as Holland * Zibby Allen as Winter Maddox * Dominic Burgess as Zoltan Grundy Trivia * This film is based in a fanart created by TheToonAndMoreLover23 (also the creator of the film), the fanart shows Strawberry Shortcake and her friends along with the puppies see the ANT Farm characters as MutANT's. Also, Blueberry Muffin and Cherry Jam break the fourth wall by saying that they remember what they lived in the story's fanart. * The film is actually focused in the shows of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Gravity Falls and Sofia The First rather than the show of A.N.T Farm. * The normal versions of the characters do not make appearance in this film. * You can note that in this film, Blueberry Muffin mimicks the Lexi Reed traits in some scene of the movie, this is because the normal main cast is replaced by a completely different cast and from other different shows. And as a result, Blueberry Muffin keeps his normal personality traits at all but also, she copies the Lexi Reed's personality traits to way of joke and the normal versions of the A.N.T Farm main cast do not appear at all and was completely phased out to the movie. * The producter of the movie, Rhode Montijo and the executive producer of the movie, David Winn also are part of the Happy Tree Friends staff. Also they were the voices of Lumpy and Splendid respectively. In addition, Kenn Navarro, one of the writers of the movie, is the creator of Happy Tree Friends and the voices of Cuddles, Flippy (Good), Lifty and Shifty (Replacing and alternating Mark Giambruno). * Some of the events of the respective ANT Farm episodes were caused by Strawberry, Orange, Lemon, Bblueberry, Raspberry, Plum, Cherry, Mabel and Sofia. * This is the first (and so far only) appearance of the A.N.T Farm characters since The New York ExperiANTs (albeit in mutant version, not in normal version). Category:Strawberry Shortcake Category:Gravity Falls Category:Sofia the First